villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jashinger
Jashinger is one of the Players of Team Quval. His Blood Game is to create a photo album by using his Gekishutter camera to trap people in photos. Also he's the main antagonist in episode 25 of 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is voiced by Yasuhiro Takato who's well-known to voice as Yamoh in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Also he previously voiced JJ Jetton, SS Sutatanzo, a Copy Org, Quotaian Dagonel, Sorcery Priest Meemy, Tsuneki, a Straw Banki, Fandaho of Nonsense, Daiyarl, Mushikagoloid, Debo Vaacance and later voiced Demeran Yatmis and Mask of Darkness Carantula. History Jashinger made his first appearance on Planet Earth where he witness everyone including Misao getting a Happy Camera just to take pictures. Well these cameras has the ability to trap its victims into photo. Reasons why they were used in Jashinger's blood game which is taking pictures and trapping one million people in the photographs to create a photo album. A while later he appeared at a park where the ones that got the camera are looking friends and he smack one of them out of the way. Until he asked by Bangray of what he does was doing. But this kind of interrogation hasn't been notice by Quval and orders Jashinger to continue the Blood Game while he deal with Bangray for mocking it. A while later he used his combo as he taken a picture of a scared Japanese civilian trapping him in a photograph to complete his album. So Leo transformed and battle Jashinger, but one problem if he gets in the line of sight of the camera he'll be trapped in the photo along with the other trapped civilians. So with that said Jashinger left the area to continue photo-taking more Japanese civilians. As this goes on he manage trap more people including the Zyuohgers in his photograph completing his first volume of his photo album. However both Misao and Leo found out his weakness, because the victims has to stay still for him to take their photos well they won't. So they used their weapons on Jashinger's Gekishutter and destroyed it thus freeing the trap civilians. After that Jashinger battles the team. After that he was then placed on top of his Tripod Claw by the team then she was spun on it while being defeated by Zyuoh the Burst. However thanks to Naria she inserted a continue medal in Jashinger's Shutter Release trigger making him grow to giant size where he battles Tousai Zyuoh and Wild Zyuoh King. However they manage to tie Jashinger up. After that they used Wild Tousai King and finished Jashinger off with Zyuoh Direct Straight. Trivia *Jashinger's appearance has some similarities to the Media Magician from 1993 TV series called Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *His ability to trap people in photographs has been shared with the Camera Monger from 1981 TV series called Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and the Camera Dimension from 1991 TV series called Choujin Sentai Jetman. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Deceased